Tactical Sparton
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story My name is Tactical_Sparton. I was a blacksmith creating some of the finest weapons and armor of my city. That was until we were raided. They came in fast with one intention, to raid. All men that fought were killed. The others if strong were tied down along a wall and were forced to watch as the families were slaughtered. After having felt the worst pain imaginable we were transferred to a large city. There we were beaten, to toughen us up and take the fear of pain from our minds. We were burned and cut so that we would never flinch at pain. We fought with wooden swords while our hands were wrapped in glass so we would learn to not drop our weapons. After our hard training we fought for our freedom against beast and man. After winning 50 battles could we win our freedom. I am lucky to say that I am one of those men. After winning our freedom we were dumped in a forest alone to survive by ourselves. I spent two months wandering until I finally found Silver Edge. This is where my new life begins. I only hope I can find my place here in this welcoming city. After being in Silver Edge for awhile I managed to come across a man by the name of mwslocum. Mwslocum offered me a chance to join his great city of 12thGen. Soon after joining I traveled to Nightmare to train. Thinking all was well I traveled back home and proceeded with my normal routine. I began having strange symptoms of a sickness I was not familiar with. Nausea, headaches, vomiting, and even pain from being in the sun were only a few of the symptoms. After about three days the unthinkable happened......MY HEART STOPPED! I then knew that i was just starting down a long path of darkness; a darkness created from the disease currently known as vampirism. My life as a vampire was not as bad as it seemed to be at the beginning. I felt stronger then ever, jumped higher then before, dove for untold lengths of time, and most of all I attracted many women due to the increased charm the vampirism offered me. There were... less positive side effects as well. I could no longer get the satisfaction of a filled stomach from eating the freshly cooked pork chops or steak; the golden brown, freshly baked bread; but most of all my delicious golden apples. Yet another major down fall to being a vampire was the sun. I hated the sun with a passion. Not being able to build through the day; travel far distances without long stops; even train at skytower or nightmare during the dreadful sunny hours. Vampirism seemed to be the worst thing that could happen to me. After being a vampire for a long time and living in 12thGen aznk3n444, a good friend of mine, and I decided to leave the city for it was dieing. Members were leaving, leaders werent on very often, and constant raids left us with no choice. We packed our things and within two days we were completely gone. There was no trace of us what so ever. We seemed to have travel forever; day and night, and day and night passed. Through large cow filled plains, to thick jungles filled with creepers, spiders, and skeletons we continued. After many days and nights we reached a suitable area for a new city. Azn and I had no clue where to start so i contacted a very creative man by the name of orphix. Orphix had been a great friend of mine for many years and fought countless battles with me. I knew he could help us out especially because he was a master architect. I gathered stone in dark caves, wood from the thick jungle not far off from where we decided to settle, and other supplies elsewhere. We then began construction on our wall. The wall had taken more then 15 days to build but when it was finished we knew it was worth it. After the wall was built Ironclad prospered. Members came from all of the world and helped complete the faction. Little did we know I was going to make a very bad set of decisions. I decided to have Ironclad join the alliance Fellowship. After being in fellowship for 3 days we found out they had a large enemy by the name of Lumini. My faction was torn apart.... Members went inactive, and both leaders of fellowship and lumini were fighting for my allegiance. Troubled by all the conflict I sought out one by the name of J3SUS_ZOMBIE. We began discussing the possibility of a new empire. That was also changed very quickly. His demands were great and I couldnt bear them. Turning him down only created a new enemy though. So my very loyal members and I discussed the matter at hand. We decided to pack and move the city of Ironclad elsewhere... After the decision we traveled far from Silver Edge. We found an Island and began work. This is where the new city of Ironclad begins and the old one ends... Gallery TacticalSparton with Lightning.png|Lightning hitting behind me Category:Members